


It's All About You, Isn't It?

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...this one might have come true..., Azazel's Special Children, Drabble, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Fate, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yellow-Eyed Demon muses about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About You, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Livejournal May 18, 2007, before Azazel even had a name._

"You're the one I've been rooting for." Same old song and dance. If they didn't know there would only be one survivor, they'd do tedious things like trying to work together, cooperating.

Deep down, psychic or not, every single piece of human filth thought they were the _special_ one, the hero of their own story. They _knew_ it was all about them, and that their lives were a subtle series of manipulations to create the perfect candidate.

But Sam? He _was_ rooting for Sam. Sam had the one thing the others didn't.

Sam was the only one his brother couldn't kill.


End file.
